1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to mounting devices, and more particularly to mounting devices used for attaching a microphone or other accessory onto a musical instrument. More specifically, the invention relates to a mounting device that is adapted to engage the lugs on the side of a drum.
2. Description of Related Art
When bands perform, amplifying the sound of both the singer""s voice and the musical instruments may be desirable so that the music and the singer may be clearly heard by the audience. In order for the sound of an instrument to be heard, a microphone may be positioned in close proximity to the instrument to clearly pick up the sound. At other times, the musician may wish to use other musical accessories such as bells, small music stands or the like. Free standing stands may be used, but the stands are easily knocked over if they get in the way of the performers.
A number of devices have been suggested in the prior art for mounting accessories, such as microphones and other small instruments, directly onto musical instruments and more specifically onto drums. Examples of this prior art include U.S. patents granted to Cohen (4,466,596) and Wolf (Des. 305,026).
These devices have utilized clamping type jaws for grasping the rims of drums. While these devices have worked, they are somewhat time consuming to apply, requiring a fair amount of adjustment both during attachment and removal, and can potentially damage the rim of the drum if the user is not paying sufficient attention.
The device of the present invention is an accessory mounting device that is adapted to be attached to a musical instrument, such as a drum. The device includes a base, a connector mounted on the base and an accessory support mounted on the base. When the device is mounted on a drum for example, the base engages the side of the drum and the connector engages a drum lug. The accessory, such as a microphone, is-attached to the support.